Brawlers at Hogwarts
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: When Voldemort gains interest in the power of the Bakugan the Brawlers are called in. I'm bad at summaries! (set as a kind of alternate plot line to the first series) please read and review! No offense will be taken from any review I WANT to know what you think! Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Harry Potter 5th year)
1. Chapter 1

OK so I realize this type of crossover isn't all that popular but I wanted to at least give it a try so if you are reading this please leave a review saying whether or not it's worth continuing! I won't take offense! And I may continue it anyway when I get bored but it's just good to know if I have support! **This is set as a kind of alternate plot line to the Masquerade** **plot line of the first series but there is no Masquerade** **and they all have their talking Bakugan already.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Harry Potter!

* * *

"Oh come on already!" Runo whined "This guy should have been here ages ago! I'M GETTING BORED!" She was stood alone in a dark alleyway with nothing around her but bins and old card bored boxes. Anyone walking past would wonder why a girl of 12 was standing around yelling to herself at 9:30 in the evening with no one there with her, in fact those who did walk past were looking at as if she as a lunatic and one lady even asked if she was lost and needed to call someone but Runo just waved her off and insisted everything was fine! That's because in her eyes everything WAS fine! She was sent a message on one of the Bakugan chat site challenging her to a battle and telling her to meet them down this alleyway at 9 o'clock that evening. Runo wasn't able to resist the challenge and had told the kid she would be there, but to actually be there she had to sneak out of her bedroom window and down the drain pipe to avoid her parents questioning her and now the little brat had the nerve to not show up! It was enough to make Runo's blood boil! "Maybe the little brat chickened out… WHEN I GET HOME I'M GOING TO GIVE THE KID A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Runo turned on her heals ready to leave with her nose in the air when a voice behind her caused her to turn back.

"Are you afraid little girl?" A hooded figure stood in front of her , tall and thin he looked like an adult even though Runo couldn't see his face "Does the little girl want to go home?" It said in a mocking voice.

"No way I'm scared! And who are you calling little?!" Runo yelled drawing her gate card and holding it at arm's length between her two fingers. "Are you the one I'm meant to be battling against?"

The figure copied Runo's action with their own gate card and laughed "No but I'll be taking his place." With that Runo and the unknown called out for the field to be opened and both became surrounded in a blinding light.

* * *

The second Runo woke up the next morning she went onto the computer and logged onto the site her and her friends used to chat. To her relief Julie and Alice were already on talking with each other so she did as normal and jumped right in "Hey guys!"

Julie was shocked for a second but soon recovered and smiled "Hey Runo! How'd the battle last night go?"

Runo visibly cringed "The guy creamed me! Worst part is it wasn't even the kid I was meant to go against! I didn't even win once! I decided against using Tigrerra after the first battle! I didn't want to lose her!"

Both Alice and Julie were shocked but Alice gave her an encouraging smile "It's OK Runo! There's always someone stronger out there! Without them you have nothing to strive for!"

Runo gave a small smile "Thanks Alice."

Of course it was at that moment that Dan and Marucho decided to join the conversation.

"Guys! Something really weird is happening!" Dan announced without as much as a hello.

Marucho pushed up his glasses and nodded causing Runo to roll her eyes. "Are you going to tell us what it is then?" She demanded losing her patients.

"Geez! Alright Runo! Basically this old dude showed up at my house earlier and said that he wanted all of us to meet him in the park later this afternoon and that "it is a matter of urgency" Whatever he means by that!"

Alice looked taken aback "Did he say anything else Dan?"

"No just that! Then he walked away casually… oh and he mentioned Shun as well!"

Julie almost choked on the water she was drinking "W-what? Shun? He hasn't been online for ages how are we meant to talk to him?"

Marucho smiled "I already have that covered Julie. I took my family jet and went to his house first thing after Dan told me… his grandfather wasn't too happy but Shun said he'd come."

Runo quickly thought things over in her head. Old guy shows up really early and says he wants to see them… ALL of them! There was something not right about this but she couldn't tell what! "I say we go! But just to investigate!" She announced causing all of them to look at her.

For the first time that morning the Bakugan began to speak up. "No way girly! I am not going to meet some old guy in the park! Who knows what could happen!" Preyas argued.

"I think we should think this through a bit more Runo." Tigrerra reasoned.

Dan shook his head "Nothing bad will happen! There's no harm in looking right guys?"

Julie shook her head "That's right Danny!"

Marucho nodded "It'll be nice to know what he wants!"

Alice looked from one to another then sighed and said "As long as we're careful…"

Preyas sweat dropped "B-but we have no idea who this guy is…"

Dan looked as if he suddenly remembered something "Oh yeah! He introduced himself as "Albus Dumbledore""

* * *

OK there we have it! please review even if you are a guest to the site! I need to know what people think! OK thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

OK I kno it's short but I am only writing this story when I get bored so most chapters will probably be this size! thanks to everyone for just reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bakugan Battle Brawlers!

* * *

"Albus who now?" Julie asked.

"Is that even a real name?" Runo questioned.

Marucho nodded "It is a real name just fairly uncommon. I have tried to look him up and find out a bit more about him but there wasn't really anything out there… not even official birth records."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why would you be looking for birth records Marucho?" Dan asked.

"Forget birth records! Why were you looking the guy up to begin with? Were you just hoping to stumble upon information?!" Runo snapped.

Marucho sighed "Forget it! Let's just go meet him!"

Preyas had given up reasoning and was now begging "Please Marucho buddy! You know we can't do this! This guy could be a complete loony!"

Marucho smiled "If you want to stay here Preyas that's fine none of us will think any less of you!"

"That's right sweetie! Everyone gets scared." Julie comforted.

Preyas was silent for a minuet like he was considering it then "No way am I leaving my partner alone to face some creepy guy!" He announced.

Drago hovered in front of Dan's screen "That's our Preyas!"

Tigrerra sighed "My lady, are you sure about this?"

Runo only nodded then turned back to the screen "OK guys! Meet at my parent's restaurant in an hour! We'll go through everything before meeting this creep!"

After everyone agreed Runo signed off and thought things over a bit longer. First she gets beaten by a random guy off the street and now some random creep was knocking on Dan's door saying he wanted to talk to the brawlers… were they connected somehow? Nah not possible!

She slapped her cheeks and stood up "Come on Tigrerra I have people to serve!"

An hour later Runo was waiting tables whilst her friends (minus Shun) discussed the Dumbledore matter. About ten minutes after her friends arrived Runo decided to take a break and join in their conversation.

"OK so how are we going to handle this guy?" She asked sitting down in the empty seat next to Julie.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"I say we just demand to know what it is he wants!" Dan suggested.

Julie looked shocked "No Danny you can't be rude! Maybe we should wait to see what he wants before we ask questions!"

"Julie is right Dan. We should remain calm and hear him out." Marucho said with nod "He might just be confused."

Runo leaned back in her chair watching everything play out with and amused smile. As Dan began to argue that this guy could be dangerous she desired to intervene. She reached forward and slapped Dan, who was sat in the seat opposite her, hard around the head "Idiot! Now's not the time for you to start worrying about it! You already agreed to meet a guy in the park when he randomly showed up at your door!"

Dan rubbed the back of his head "Ouch! Geez Runo you didn't have to hit me!" Runo shrugged and Dan continued to say "Fine! We'll hear him out!"

Drago jumped out of Dan's pocket "A wise choice Dandle."

"Runo!" a customer called out and Runo quickly jumped to her feet.

"Coming!" She called back and rushed over to take the order.

When she came back Shun had come into the restaurant and was sat with the others. She sat back down next to Julie and listened as the others explained things to Shun who, apparently, Marucho had only told the basics.

* * *

OK there we go! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
